Kaléidoscope: Entre réalité et fiction
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: 2011/Tokyo. Naruto, au pris d'une vie de souffrance et de désespoir, sombre dans la drogue et prostitution. Cette fic mélange la réalité et la fiction engendrée par la drogue montre les coups durs sous la forme de l'anime. AU. Dark Fic.


**Kaléidoscope : Entre réalité et fiction**

**Chapitre 1**

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fic est un AU très particulier. Si vous aimez les fic à l'eau de rose, passez votre chemin. Cet univers a été construit dans le seul but de vous déranger, vous faire réagir. Les personnages sont évidemment OOC alors ne vous surprenez pas. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues même si je me doute que peu d'entre vous me laisseront de bonnes impressions. Je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture.

_Fatigué, je suis fatigué d'attendre_. Se grattant les gales de l'avant bras, lançant des regards angoissés aux alentours de cette salle bondée; enfants braillards et vieillard toussotants encombraient le peu d'air qu'il semblait avoir. Peinant à respirer et à rester calme sur sa chaise mais surtout à retenir les tremblements de ses mains qui continuaient à ronger sa chair comme si elles étaient à la recherche de quelque chose enfouit au creux de son être. Plus le temps avançait et plus il semblait vouloir se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Un bruit de sonnette se fit entendre, étouffée par l'achalandage.

'' Uzumaki Naruto est prié de se rendre au bureau du docteur Mee Lang.''

Replaçant ses pieds au sol et s'efforçant de reprendre ces esprits, l'homme blond, ébouriffé se leva et avança. Un silence lourd s'installa à sa vue. L'homme à la mi-vingtaine semblait avoir la peau sur les os, une barbe coupée hâtivement et maladroitement sa joue arborant le tatoo d'un renard, signe qu'il appartenait à la branche des Yakuza du Nord de Tokyo. Le jeune homme passa enfin les portes battantes et le peu de vie restant de la salle reprit.

Il se traînait, errant dans ces corridors blanchâtre comme s'il avait perdu toute étincelle de vie. Une femme à sarrau s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

'' Monsieur Uzumaki je présume.

L'homme, hébété leva les yeux en essayant de dévisager la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Une main pris la sienne, l'amenant au bout du couloir dans une salle grisâtre mal éclairée, sans vie et une voix le pria de s'asseoir sur l'unique fauteuil. _Paniqué, je suis paniqué._

'' Que fais-je ici, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine perceptible.''

Un policier entra dans la salle, dossier à la main.

'' Uzumaki Naruto. Vous êtes ici de garde, suspecté du meurtre d'Hinata Hyûga, votre mère, retrouvé morte la nuit dernière. Vous êtes ici pour passer une évaluation psychologique avant d'être transféré à la prison d'Osaka.''

Naruto eut un fou rire rauque et incontrôlé coupé d'étouffements du à l'état de santé qui n'avait cessé de se détériorer avec les années. De sa voix sans fond il rétorqua.

'' Ma mère? Hinata? Vous devez vous tromper. La seule fille que je connais de ce nom est une compagne de classe. Et puis d'abord, mes parents sont morts pour sauver notre village alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant.

- Monsieur Uzumaki, dit Mee Lang, il apparaît dans votre dossier que vous n'êtes jamais allée à l'école. Par ailleurs, les policiers affirment vous avoir trouver, errant près du cadavre de Madame Hyûga.''

Le silence reprit sa nature et laissa le jeune homme divaguer dans son esprit rongé par l'hésitation.

'' Mademoiselle Lamg, commencez je vous pris.

- Monsieur Uzumaki ou Naruto si je puis me le permettre; consommez-vous ou avez-vous consommé de la drogue au cours des cinq derniers mois?

Il ne répondit pas mais continua à gratter ces avant-bras.

- Bon. Le sujet me paraît ardu pour le début. Naruto, reprit-elle, parlez moi de votre enfance. Étiez-vous maltraité? Aviez-vous des problèmes à vous adapter? Ou alors, insista-t-elle, à vous faire des amis?

Il semblait songeur, voire pensif. Une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage.

- Quels sont vos premiers souvenirs?''

Souvenirs…Tant de souvenirs que j'ai essayé d'effacer. Pourquoi veulent-ils refaire surgir ce contre quoi je me suis tant battu? L'homme ne bougea pas de poils et au bout d'un moment, il s'effondra.

Quelle quiétude, quel moment de paix. Voyant défiler ma vie sous mes yeux, mes premiers souvenirs rejaillissaient telles les effluves d'un parfum trop tamisé par les années.

**FLASH**

J'avais dix ans. À la fête du nouvel ans, sur le pont qui séparait mon quartier, mon père ayant trop bu se promenait avec une prostitué d'âge mineur qui arborait un masque de célébration. Ayant en début de soirée reçut une sévère correction sur mon corps chétif, j'étais allé voir Sakura, la vendeuse du coin pour m'acheter ces quelques petits cristaux rapidement partis en fumée qui me faisaient sentir plus léger. Mon cœur palpitait, exalté par cette consommation. Mon père s'approcha de moi, l'haleine hantée par les vapeurs de sake bon marché, criant insultes et reproches sur ma misérable vie.

'' Zabuza. Père, arrêtez, criais-je en pleurant avant que la drogue prenne emprise et que le High m'emporte dans ce monde si fantastique qu'est le mien.''


End file.
